Intermission
by KyuFever
Summary: Drabble singkat dari lagu Intermission by Big Time Rush/WonKyu/DLDR


**INTERMISSION**

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typo(s)

**Song!fic based on Intermission by Big Time Rush**

**Curtain's opened up the scene**

**Spotlight's shinee on you and me**

**Tonight**

Teriakan histeris dari lautan cahaya biru itu sama sekali tidak mereda. Teriakan itu bahkan semakin nyaring ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji diatas panggung.

Salah satu couple terlihat sedang melakukan skinship yang membuat shipper pasangan itu berteriak senang dan meneriakkan nama couple kesayangan mereka itu.

**Pretending for the crowd below**

**We put on a really good show**

**But it's a lie**

"WONKYU! WONKYU! WONKYU!"

Sorakan itu mengiringi pasangan Wonkyu yang masih saja berpelukan sambil tertawa lepas.

Fans semakin menggila saat Siwon mencuri ciuman dari pipi Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung memukulinya walaupun sambil tertawa.

Konser pun sampai pada akhirnya. Walaupun sedih, tapi ELF puas dengan penampilan memukau idola mereka.

Member Suju mulai meninggalkan panggung, tak lupa tetap memberikan fanservice sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Begitu pula dengan pasangan Wonkyu yang lagi-lagi membuat fans bersorak keras ketika mereka meninggalkan panggung sambil bergandengan tangan. Tapi saat fans sudah tidak dapat melihat, genggaman erat itu langsung terlepas.

**We can't help but cause a fight**

**It's the same old drama every night**

**I'll walk off stage**

**Cause this whole play**

**Is more than I can take**

Member Suju hanya menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar suara teriakan yang sudah akrab di telinga mereka.

"Bahkan seusai konser, mereka masih punya tenaga untuk bertengkar,"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah sambil menyeka peluh yang membahasi badannya.

"Kupikir mereka sudah berbaikan. Di panggung tadi mereka begitu mesra,"

Ryeowook yang tengah berganti baju menanggapi Sungmin.

"Yang tadi benar-benar hanya sebatas 'fanservice' ternyata,"

Eunhyuk berkata sambil menoleh kearah suara teriakan di luar ruangan mereka.

Di ruangan yang berbeda dengan member Suju lainnya, tampak dua orang namja sedang memandang satu sama lain dengan sorot kemarahan yang sangat jelas.

"Sudah selesai berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecilnya?"

Siwon bertanya dengan sinis membuat Kyuhyun mendengus marah.

"Entahlah, sepertinya belum, karena aku orang yang sangat kekanakan. Bukankah begitu, hyung?"

Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah lalu memijit pelipisnya.

"Kyu, aku lelah dengan semua ini,"

"Apa kau pikir aku senang dengan semua ini? Aku juga lelah, hyung!"

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

Siwon menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang ada di sampingnya. Tangannya masih berada di dahinya, membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutup.

"Kita selalu saja bertengkar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa sebenarnya yang kita pertengkarkan kali ini, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit dalam diam tanpa ada niatan menanggapi Siwon.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Siwon memutuskan unt7uk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya itu lekat.

"Apa...Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini, Kyu?"

**I don't want it to be over**

**But we need a break before**

**You break my heart**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Perlahan ia menurunkan wajahnya. Menatap Siwon yang juga tengah menatap lekat dirinya.

"Maksudmu, hyung? Kau mau putus?"

Kyuhyun berkat dengan pelan. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi terlihat luka dan kesedihan di matanya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam itu Siwon menghela nafasnya.

"Kita selalu bertengkar belakangan ini, Kyu. Selalu,"

Siwon perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Sangat. Tapi aku juga lelah,"

Siwon yang sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kita hanya akan saling melukai jika terus seperti ini, Kyu. Kupikir...lebih baik kita akhiri ini,"

**We can't live this scene forever**

**Right now you and me are better**

**Better of apart**

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Siwon langsung memejamkan matanya erat.

"Tapi hanya sementara. Hanya untuk mendinginkan kepala kita, Kyu. Kau tahu aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk benar-benar melepaskanmu,"

Siwon mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu pelan, menenangkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kupikir mungkin, saat aku pergi ke China nanti, lebih baik kita tidak menghubungi satu sama lain seakan kita tidak ada hubungan apapun. Bukankah itu cukup waktu bagi kita untuk mendinginkan kepala dan menata hati kita, hmm?"

Kyuhyun masih diam dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati Siwon yang masih mengusap pipinya lembut.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menaikkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Siwon di pipinya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap lurus ke mata kekasihnya itu.

"Kupikir...itu ide yang bagus, hyung. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga lelah. Ada bagusnya kita berpisah untuk sementara, memberi waktu bagi kita untuk berpikir,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kearah Siwon yang langsung dibalas oleh pria berotot itu. Siwon lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apakah kita mulai dari sekarang, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Nde, Siwon-hyung,"

Siwon tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Okay. Berarti sekarang kita resmi bukan sepasang kekasih lagi?"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dan mereka berjabat tangan sambil mentertawakan tingkah konyol mereka itu.

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain setelah tawa mereka mereda.

Mungkin ini keputusan yang baik. Walaupun sekarang terasa sakit, tapi mereka akan saling tersakiti lebih banyak jika mereka memaksakan hubungan mereka saat ini.

Rasa sakit ini, mereka tahu mereka sanggup menahannya. Karena mereka tahu pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali bersama. Karena bagaimanapun..

"Ingatlah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu,"

**But I'll still love you when the lights come up**

**For our intermission**

###

Yupss I know I supposed to update my other story, hehe

It's just, waktu santai-santai dengerin lagu, pas denger lagu ini langsung terpikir Wonkyu^^

Anggap aja ini pas SS terakhir sebelum Siwon pergi syuting drama Heirs.

Buat yang bersedia baca, Gomawo ^^


End file.
